Happy 20th Anniversary
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: "Happy 20th Aniversary Inuyasha" fic dibuat untuk memeriahkan hari jadi Inuyasha yang ke-20 pada tgl 13.11.1996 for all INUYASHA LOVERS.


**Happy 20th Anniversary**

D isclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome pergi mengelilingi mall untuk membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan, malam ini adalah malam yang special karena ia akan melakukan makan malam romantis di _Rooftop Restaurant_ bersama Inuyasha _._ Inuyasha adalah teman dekat Kagome sejak duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan sampai sekarang memasuki mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Mereka selalu bersama karena Kagome adalah orang yang periang yang selalu mengerti sifat ke kanak-kanakan Inuyasha, namun di saat mereka beradu argumen tidak perlu waktu lama untuk berbaikan kembali. Pertama ia mengunjungi butik untuk membeli gaun agar telihat cantik saat bertemu Inuyasha malam ini. Pilihannya jatuh pada gaun mini hitam mengkilap dengan aksesoris kalung berbentuk matahari berwarna silver dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam. Tempat kedua yang ia kunjungi adalah toko Victoria's Secret dengan memilih pakaian dalam yang cocok untuk ia kenakan malam ini, ia memilih warna merah dengan gambar mutiara dan busur. Tidak lupa untuk yang terakhir dan paling penting ia mengunjungi salon untuk merubah gaya rambutnya agar terlihat menarik di depan Inuyasha. Kagome menata rambutnya dengan gaya ikal bergelombang untuk menampilkan mata birunya yang menawan. Ketika sudah selesai ia segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan kencan makan malam denga Inuyasha. Inuyasha akan menjemputnya jam 7.30 dan Kagome bersiap sebelum Inuyasha datang untuk menjemputnya.

Inuyasha pergi dengan mobil sportnya ke toko bunga untuk membeli seikat bunga mawar putih. Bunga mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaan Kagome. Ia dan Kagome sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir satu tahun dan Inuyasha sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati gadis impiannya. Setelah bunga sudah di dapat, maka Inuyasha melaju ke supermarket untuk membeli coklat dengan harga yang paling mahal untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai. Inuyasha berhenti di mall untuk membeli cincin berlian karena ia akan menyampaikan niatnya malam ini langsung dihadapan Kagome. Ia pergi ke toko pakaian pria untuk memilih setelan abu-abu dengan jas bergaris hitam sebagai penghiasnya.

Inuyasha tiba di rumah Kagome dengan menggunakan Mustang hitam dan Kagome sangat bahagia akhirnya Inuyasha tiba untuk menjemputnya. Selama perjalanan mereka tidak melakukan percakapan apapun, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di restoran italia. Ketika mereka tiba di dalam, pelayan menunjukan meja yang telah Inuyasha pesan sore tadi dengan sebotol _wine_ danbuah strawberry untuk hidangan pembuka. Mereka menikmati makan malam romatis di restoran yang berada di paling atas gedung itu dan bisa melihat keindahan lampu-lampu kota Tokyo pada malam hari.

"Kagome." Inuyasha berbicara menatap Kagome.

"Ya.. baby." Kagome menjawab setengah bernafas.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk ditanyakan kepadamu." Inuyasha berkata dengan gugup.

"Apa Inuyasha? Kau tahu kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku." Kagome berkata sambil tersenyum.

" Aku ingin memberitahu kepadamu bahwa kamu segalanya untukku. Kamu adalah hidupku dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu. Kamu adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini dan aku sangat beruntung aku bisa memiliki dirimu. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan kehilanganmu dan kamu adalah sebagian dari diriku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu Kagome. Aku ingin menjadikanmu istriku. Apa yang akan kamu katakan? Maukah kau menjadikan diriku seorang pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini dan menikah denganku Kagome?" Inuyasha berkata sambil memegang tangan Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha! Tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku sangat berharap kau mengatakan dan bertanya tentang hal itu malam ini. Aku mencintaimu Inuyasha." Kagome berkata sambil mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Kagome." Inuyasha berdiri menghampiri Kagome sambil memegang tangannya ia langsung mencium bibir Kagome.

Mereka pergi ke apartemen kecil yang sudah mereka sewa dan merencanakan akan pidah kesana setelah menikah nanti. Kagome sangat bahagia akhirnya Inuyasha sudah memintanya untuk menikah dengannya. Inuyasha duduk di sofa dengan Kagome di sampingnya dan mulai menangkap bibir kagome perlahan-lahan sampai ciuman itu berubah menjadi intensif, tangan mereka mulai meraba tubuh masing-masing. Inuyasha mengajak Kagome untuk berdiri dan mulai membuka gaunnya jatuh sampai ke kakinya. Ia kagum dengan tubuh Kagome yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam berwarna merah yang seksi. Inuyasha mulai melonggarkan celana yang ia kenakan dan membuka kemejanya hingga menampilkan dadanya yang maskulin. Inuyasha membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat Kagome dengan kedua tangannya, mereka mulai berciuman lagi dan saling memberikan cinta mereka masing-masing.

SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Kagome apakah kamu gugup? Kau begitu sangat cantik." Sango berbicara kepada sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih. Ya aku sedikit sangat gugup tapi aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya aku akan menjadi Nyonya. Taisho." Kagome memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya.

"Kagome waktunya sudah tiba." Ayumi berkata kepada mempelai wanita.

"Ok. Terima kasih Ayumi." Kagome berjalan keluar kamar.

Kagome melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju altar pernikahan, Inuyasha yang melihat Kagome berjalan menuju ke arahnya seakan merasakan ia sulit bernafas. Ketika Kagome sudah berada di hadapannya, Inuyasha berbisik di telinga Kagome mengatakan betapa cantiknya ia hari ini. Kagome tersenyum dan berkata bahwa Inuyasha sangat menawan. Mereka saling mengucap janji sehidup semati yang di saksikan oleh Ibu Kagome, Kakek, Souta, Izayoi dan Inu No Taisho. Tamu undangan yang hadir seperti Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayumi, Yuka dan Eri ikut merasakan bahagia karena sahabat mereka mengikat janji suci dan bahagia untuk selamanya. Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai maka Inuyasha langsung memberikan Kagome ciuman lembut dan itu menjadi salah satu ciuman paling indah di dunia. Mereka berlari keluar dari altar untuk pergi menuju mobilnya dan sebelum itu Inuyasha mengangkat Kagome dengan kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya lagi kali ini dengan penuh gairah sehigga dunia tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang bahagia.

MOMEN BERIKUTNYA

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan baby." Kagome berkata sambil mencium pipi Inuyasha.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan juga sayang." Inuyasha membalas mencium Kagome di bibirnya.

"Inuyasha, apakah kamu tidak bahagia menjadi suamiku?" Kagome bertanya dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" Inuyasha terheran menatap istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Inuyasha." Suara Kagome melemah.

"Aku berjanji bahwa kamu akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku. Bercahaya seperti sinar bulan purnama, hanya kamu yang menyinari hatiku dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Inuyasha memegang tangan Kagome dan mendekat.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome merasakan Inuyasha memeluknya lalu menciumnya.

~THE END~

* * *

Hiipp.. Hiipp.. Horaaayyy !

Fic ini aku buat untuk memeriahkan hari jadi Inuyasha yang ke 20th "Happy 20th Anniversary" karena pada tgl 13.11.1996 Anime INUYASHA pertama kali di tayangkan di Jepang pada hari Minggu pukul 7 pagi waktu Jepang.

I just wanna say Inuyasha lah anime pertama yang membuatku jatuh hati, mulai nonton di TV sejak 2005 dan sampai sekarang masih cinta sama Inuyasha. This anime make me feel good, strong, happy, sad, and crazy sometimes (that's why i'm still look young) hehee~ Thanks so much for bring me happiness Takahashi Sensei. Jujur pngen banget ada lanjutan film INUYASHA or movie nya gitu biar mengurangi kerinduanku kepadanya. But INUYASHA still in my heart forever because i'm INUYASHA LOVERS ^.^

how bout you minna.. Apa yang kalian suka dari Inuyasha?

See Yaa~


End file.
